User talk:Dugarte
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Little Prison page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 02:09, 2012 February 24 davey-love! i just wanted to say that i love you and that you are extremely talented! ♥ Kilohertz 18:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Who I am - moreso, an apology. I am someone who cares for this wiki in extremes, and I want this wiki to be the best wiki it can be. I am fully aware of my rude, uncalled for and abrasive comments that I left recently on this same talk page. Sadly, the fact that I care for this wiki so much means that I sometimes take things too far, and act out of myself, typically abrasive, sarcastic, ill mannered and uncivilized. I know I shouldn't have went in and edited your pastas AGAIN especially after you told me once - I thought you had no right to call me a "loser" or a lowlife but now re-reading all of this, I saw for how unfair I was acting back there. Sometimes, it's very hard for me to control my emotions - I can go from happy to angry in seconds if someone personally attacks me. I know that this is the internet and I took your comment too far, and I should've listened when you told me not to edit your pastas (again, this was also out of ignorance). I am someone who is mostly an editor to this wiki, obviously, which is a reason for my almost constant gathering of edits especially in a day. For me, blogs and chat come second hand, and me being a moderator on this wiki puts a lot of stress and weight on my shoulders so sometimes it is difficult for me to control my emotions and I will get brutally honest with my negative opinion. I did and said several stupid, unwise and unnecessary things that I shouldn't have done. I was very unwise and stupid earlier and I am terribly apologetic. I never meant for things to get so out of hand and being so touchy, so please forgive me. When your block is up I hope that you can accept my apology, and that we can start anew and act friendly and civilized towards eachother again. 23:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't mention it :) And thank you for the apology as well. I'm glad that we can start anew. 04:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Dugarte is the most awesome person in the whole world! :D Wot can I say, eh? 'Tis only the truth! Ich liebe dich, jag älskar dig, ma armastan sind, 私はあなたが大好きです, я тебя люблю, je t'aime, te quiero, es tevi mīlu, ti amo, and any other ways of saying the phrase in other languages that I forgot. Dugarte is a stunning human being! ♥ Kilohertz 08:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey I noticed you uploaded a new page. I know you don't like people editing your pastas without permission, so would you want me to protect the pastas so no one could edit them? Just wondering, mate. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 05:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC) What compelled you to add the US category to a page? ClericofMadness 23:59, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll unlock it temporarily. However, I'm still not sure how to keep pages unlocked for the Original Author but lock them for other users (I'm still new to this whole admin thing.) I've unlocked it now, though, so go ahead. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 01:20, April 27, 2012 (UTC) However I'm afraid I can't remove the US category, that category is strictly for the founder, you'll have to ask Cleric about that. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 01:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Titles I realized your page "The Boy with no Birthday" was improperly capitalized. Due to this being the first notice, and quite belated, you won't be blocked from the site. Please be sure to follow the title guidelines next time, okay? Shinigami.Eyes 17:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I apologize, I did not even realize I had done that. It should be "The Boy with no Birthday" as opposed to "The Boy With No Birthday" correct? I will takl to KOROMO and try to get it unlocked immediately so I can fix that. Sorry again. Dugarte 21:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Dugarte Re: Yeah, sure. Sorry for the late response, I was asleep. Cheese Lord 22:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I already did. Shinigami.Eyes 03:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Just a question Hey there, just wanted to ask, are you still writing stories? They're so great!Frostare (talk) 06:17, January 16, 2018 (UTC)